


mercy, mercy

by verulam (krynon)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krynon/pseuds/verulam
Summary: Fruit is new, and so is the meeting of tentacle and tongue inside him, splitting him in half and drenching him in fullness, and Venom is everything in a way that makes himwrecked."There’s something comforting about it, almost, something strangely familiar about being one-and-together and part and parcel of this great being-“Thank you.”“You’re welcome,” Eddie says, breathlessly, through a mouthful of Venom-stuff that vibrates around his tongue in a way that makes him groan."





	mercy, mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Still establishing character voice, but also some physicality practice! Also, filthy, filthy porn. All the way through? More like "how is that possible?" More like, it's Venom, babes. Anything is possible.
> 
> Unbeta!d, please excuse any mistakes and let me know if you spot anything off!

_“_ **_I could eat you,_ ** _”_ Venom hisses.

“Yes, Venom.” Eddie returns.

 **_“You would die,_ ** ” Venom spits.

“I know, Venom.” What he doesn’t say is: so would you. He doesn’t say, we would die together.

And he doesn’t say that because the argument is about dinner. Again.

“I can’t eat chocolate for every meal,” he says, under his breath. He’s in the convenience store again, over-bright lights casting odd shadows on the floor.

**_“Yes, we can. We must.”_ **

**“** Venom.” Eddie sighs. “No, we can’t. I’ll get scurvy or some shit.”

Venom laughs, rumbling into his chest. **_“No, you won’t. We can’t get scurvy.”_ **

Eddie frowns at himself, scrunching up his eyes and staring into the shelving. “You don’t know that. I know you hate vegetables but-”

Venom makes a disgusted noise.

“Fussy,” Eddie says, and if it comes across as fond then that’s not deliberate, but it’s certainly not unwelcome. Venom shakes in the back of his head and seems to sway a little. It would be predatory were it not done with a smile that Eddie has come to recognise as equally fond.

So Eddie picks up some chocolate, but honestly, he’s getting kind of sick of brown food. There was only so much brown food they could _eat_ . Besides, he’d start getting unhealthy at some point. Saturated fat and- cholesterol. Whatever, he’s not even certain it’s still a problem anymore, but aside from anything physical, he is _just getting sick of brown food._

“ **_Fussy,”_ ** Venom sticks out his tongue and slides it down the back of his neck.

“Stoppit.” Eddie grits out. “Come on, we’ve eaten nothin’ but potatoes and chocolate for three days-”

**“So?”**

Eddie frowns. “ _So,_ we gotta eat something else. How do you feel about-”

**_“No.”_ **

“Come _on,_ try like- fruit. Fruit works, doesn’t it?”

 **_“No.”_ ** Eddie almost laughs at the petulant note of it, but he’s busy staring at the packaging of some cheap canned fruit. It’s got high sugars, but also it was fruit, so it presumably couldn’t be that bad, and any kind of vitamin was better than no vitamins, right?

“ **_No,_ ** ” Venom says. “ **_It is not._ ** **”**

Eddie rolls his eyes and then raises his eyebrows as he accidentally catches the eye of another customer. “What are you lookin’ at?”

“Nothing,” they say but they don’t look away, staring directly at him with eyes narrowed and posture set in a way that they read as hostile. So- so Venom splits his face, just a little. And then they run to the front of the store, pay, and Eddie watches as they sprint down the sidewalk.

They both laugh, at that, and the moment would be a soft one were it not for Mrs Chen glaring daggers in Eddie’s direction. He smiles quickly, then ducks his eyes down to the fruit again.

 **_“That guy was a pussy,”_ ** Venom purrs.

“Mm,” Eddie agrees, shifting over to the actual fresh fruit rather than the shitty canned stuff.

**_“No.”_ **

“C’ _mon,_ ” Eddie says, dragging his fingers over the fruit. He’s probably not meant to do that, but the tactile sensation seems to pique Venom’s interest. It’s not the fruit that does it, it’s the shifting of Venom in the back of his head at the squidge. He’s _definitely_ not meant to be doing _that_ , but Venom doesn’t care and whatever, he was going to pay for it anyway. Then, at Venom’s interest, there rises something strange- the skin of the fruit dips, and his thumbs find their way into sticky flesh and it’s the feeling of the fruit against his fingers, something real in a way so few things were recently and so he-

He clenches his fist, and the peach fucking explodes in his hands.

Venom laughs.

“Oh,” he mumbles, scrunching up his eyes and squinting at the sticky mess of his hand. “Uh.”

He very pointedly does not look up at Mrs Chen.

 **_“Whoops.”_ ** Venom spits, sarcastically, but Eddie can _feel_ his interest. He can feel the way Venom is staring at the red spread between his fingers. He doesn’t say anything, but it is Venom that brings the hand to his lips, not Eddie.

“Hm,” h _e_ mumbles, and he’s not sure which of them says it, because before he knows it his tongue is licking at his fingers and he fucking groans.

The tang of the fruit makes his mouth _wet._ He hasn’t eaten fruit in _weeks_ , and the bite of fucking _vitamins_ is almost euphoric. His mouth is full, and he feels a tongue that is not his own slide from his throat in a way that would make him gag were he not used to it.

It’s Venom, though, so he _is_ used to it. What he’s not used to is the deep rumbling groan from _Venom_.

Eddie smiles a little, and takes back control of his limbs. He softly presses his lips together, a reminder to Venom to give him his original tongue back, and then sighs, wiping his bloody-looking hands on his pants. He glances over the other fruit, but Venom quite clearly is taken with the red-flesh peaches, and hey, even if he did look like he’d committed a murder, at least he would get some fuckin’ nutrients tonight. And besides, he’d had issues with looking-like-violence before, but nobody seemed to care in this part of town.

Venom remains suspiciously quiet, so he pays Mrs Chen and gives her an apology for the stickiness of the money, and walks out into the street with his shoulders hunched to try and disguise from his bloody-looking hands, clutching a tote bag of fruit and chocolate.

“What?” He asks, when he’s walked up the stairs and Venom still hasn’t said anything. “What’s up?”

“ **_The fruit was not that bad.”_ **

Eddie snorts. “I know.”

Venom doesn’t respond to that, which he guesses means that he was well aware that Eddie was right.

 **“** ** _Not about everything,”_** Venom says, and then at Eddie’s questioning noise as he unlocks the door, hisses, **_“You are not right about everything.”_**

“No, but neither are you, are you?” Eddie sighs, smiling fondly as he drops his tote bag to the floor. It’s one of those renewable ones, made of canvas. It is _covered_ in peach-juice right now, but it was cute, and made Eddie feel at least like he was doing _something_ to help the environment.

 **“** **_No,”_ ** Venom admits. **“** **_I am not. But that is why we have each other.”_ ** Venom purrs it, licks wetness across the back of Eddie’s neck. He coalesces softly, this time, in a way that slips and slides instead of jarring jaggedly. It’s gentle.

And it’s weird, because two months ago, that would’ve freaked him the fuck out. Because Venom is _right._

It worked, when they were together; it _did_. When Eddie had spent those few days post-Riot it had been-

He’d been-

Well. It had been weird. To say the least, it had been weird. Uncomfortable, maybe, but definitely weird.

 **“Can-”** Venom says it with his mouth, not his mind, and Eddie watches absently at Venom licks his teeth with his tongue. **“** **_Can we eat the fruit now? We’re hungry._ ** **”**

Eddie snorts. That’s a stretch. They weren’t any _sort_ of hungry, right now. Venom just wanted to eat.

And then Venom makes his stomach growl, and Eddie swats a hand at Venom’s face. “Stop,” he says, laughing. His hand makes contact with the solid-goopy-ink that makes up Venom’s face, but all Eddie gets in response is a nuzzle and a lick.  It’s another fond moment. “I don’t think you know how-”

His stomach growls again, at Venom’s insistence, and he sighs. “O _kay._ Fine. We’ll eat the peach. But- only one, okay? If we like it we can save the other one for later-”

Venom doesn’t seem convinced by that. He hovers in the air, and drool spills from spread-wide teeth.

 _“Venom,”_ Eddie tries. Venom was more and more reasonable by the day, but there was something about the issue of food that always made him…. Petulant.

And it’s a sign that they’re really starting to become ‘us’, rather than Eddie-and-Venom, because Venom sighs, and in a rumble, makes a vague noise of assent.

“ _Fine.”_ He says, and the tone of it makes Eddie laugh under his breath.

So Venom goes from hungry, which was their constant state of affairs, to waiting with _trepidation._

_For fruit._

Which gives Eddie every reason to smile smugly, dropping the bag to the floor again and grinning at the sticky fruit in his hand.

He holds it up to his face, and Venom licks the fruit: Eddie feels his face, covered now in black mass, extend his tongue to curl around it. The peach, thoroughly drenched in saliva, still seems to pique Venom’s interest. It’s delicate when he uses hands that he brings from behind Eddie’s shoulders, and it’s gentle when he moves the fruit from his own tongue to the edge of Eddie’s lips.

 **_“You wanted fruit.”_ ** Venom says, and then presses it into Eddie’s mouth. It’s almost sexual, almost- it’s almost weird with how sexual it is, and Eddie feels himself blush-

 **_“Why is that weird?”_ ** And that’s a question Venom asks every time, but Eddie’s still getting _used_ to this. The arms around him flex and when they press the fruit against his lips again, this times he opens his mouth and tastes it.

It is- It’s-

It’s definitely sexual. Eddie knows that for sure, now. He’s blushing, and he feels his eyelashes flutter at the sensation of being held. Big arms. Big, _big_ arms, gentle and powerful and- the peach is in his mouth. When his teeth actually cut open the fruit, his eyes shoot open again- juice _floods_ into his mouth.

And that _is_ hot, Eddie’ll admit it because where it spills from his lips Venom licks it away. The arms- big hands, Eddie notes- still gently press the fruit into his mouth, so he grips at them with his own fingers, and tries not to groan as his body readjusts to having vitamins in its life again.

Fuckin-

 _Nutrients,_ man. Very underrated. The peach tastes _really good,_ sharp-tart-sweet in a way that makes his mouth ache.

It’s around then that he wonders if Venom was fuckin’ with his brain chemistry.

 **_“No.”_ ** Venom smiles, he can hear it in the rumble of his voice. Eddie believes him. **_“You just really like fruit.”_ **

Eddie laughs, abruptly. “Hell yeah, we do.” He mumbles, through a mouthful of peach. At some point, Venom’s arms retract and he’s holding the fruit with his own hands, instead.

 **_“Sure, Eddie, we do.”_ ** Venom says, coalescing around his feet, peering up. Eddie laughs again, peering down at him. He swirls like ink in water and then sparks up his legs in single, frenetic motion.

And he has the thought about brain chemistry again, because Venom’s swirling mass presses against his crotch and _woah._

 **_“No, Eddie._ ** **”** Venom says. “ **_You just really like fruit.”_ **

It’s not the fruit he likes, and the thought comes to him wildly. Venom purrs gently and Eddie feels his eyes roll up into his head. Fruit was good and so was Venom, and when he takes another bite it occurs to him that if Venom needed phenethylamine, or whatever the fuck it was that was in chocolate, then Eddie probably needed some vitamin C once in a while.

 **_“Mm,”_ ** Venom rumbles, and the _vibrations-_

Eddie shoots out his hands onto the counter, dropping the fruit. Venom picks it up before it even hits the ground, gently presses it to his lips again.

“Nngh,” and it’s the closest to a word he can make because Venom is laughing and the movement of it is making his breath draw short. When he opens his mouth to try for something more coherent, Venom purrs again and he makes another strangled noise instead.

“ **_Good_ **?” Venom says, and it’s only seconds after that Eddie registers that it’s meant as a question.

“Yeah,” he says, softly. The pit is the only part of the peach left, and Venom looks at his mouth with interest. Something about the hard texture of it makes Venom want to _crunch_ it, and Eddie knows that because before he can blink there are tentacles in his mouth and his lips are spread open, and then his teeth are pulled apart, and then there’s inky black on his tongue and he feels his eyes slide shut.

Venom takes the peach pit into his own mouth before Eddie can even think about the fact that it wouldn’t taste good, because there’s tendrils in his mouth and his tongue is on Venom and he’s swirling with oxygen-deprived-sweetness, and-

Then Venom bites down on the peach pit and immediately makes a noise of disgust. Eddie smiles between the tendrils exploring his mouth and tries to suppress the urge to laugh.

“ **_Ew.”_ ** Venom says, disgusted.

Eddie’s returning noise is sympathetic which he guesses Venom probably appreciates, but it’s lost against the way there’s pressure at his dick and on his tongue and across his throat, and very abruptly he’s thinking of that _filled_ sensation he got from the suit and the power and sitting in a cocoon made of that same power-

And Venom laughs, slides a tendril under his clothes. The vibration of it forces his grip on the counter to tighten, but Venom tuts. “ **_Stop_ ** ,” he rumbles, and were it anyone else Eddie might wonder what that meant.

But Venom is in his head, so he doesn’t, and instead in an odd pornographic trust fall he lets go of the counter and let’s Venom do his thing.

He does.

It’s just that Eddie didn’t expect the job to be quite so _thorough._

Eddie’s legs are suddenly Venom, his body leaned backwards and falling back, too, and then-

It’s a tentacle at his ass, holding him and squeezing as he lets Venom take ahold of him. There’s something comforting about it, almost, something strangely familiar about being one-and-together and part and parcel of this great being-

“ **_Thank you,_ ** ”

“You’re welcome,” Eddie says, breathlessly, through a mouthful of Venom-stuff that vibrates around his tongue in a way that makes him _groan._

Venom growls a question that’s lost on him, because as much as they were mostly one they were not-quite exactly fit together. Grey areas, Eddie thinks giddily. He’d never been good at grey areas, or morality or-

 **“** **_Stop that_ ** ,” Venom snarks. “ **You’re thinking too much.”**

Eddie frowns around the tendril in his mouth, but it falls off his face when Venom’s grip at his ass tightens, when the pressure at his dick tightens too, when the movement in his mouth drops a little too deep-

Venom immediately withdraws, just a little, tentative. He doesn’t need to ask if Eddie’s okay, because he knows that he is; instead he threads a tentacle around the back of his head and then gently wraps one around his cock.

It’s hot, easing and gentle but rough in the way he arches his back, or- or how one of them arches his back, anyway. The edges are still a little fuzzy, and his brain is starting to feel the same way, now, thought edging over thought in a mix of their voices that he can’t quite untangle. The movement in his mouth eases out, gives him space to breathe for just a second.

There’s pressure at him, all around him, tentacles and tendrils easing over him in a way that not too long ago he’d think was weird-

 **“** **_Mm.”_ ** Venom says. “ **_And now you think it is perfect.”_ **

And goddamn, Venom was fucking _right._ The slip and slide over his limbs, the grabbing against his wrists as they’re pushed together against his will, and the tongue that’s in his mouth again, easing down and down and then further, further, further than he’d think was possible-

Then there’s pressure at his ass, too, pressure on him, and then there’s this tight-aching burn. It’s slow, but it _splits_ him, and Venom knows exactly how good it is when the tendril brushes his prostate, and he’s seeing _stars._ Things go from 0 to 100 _real_ fuckin’ quick, and he’s gasping, mouth forming silent-noisy _oh_ ’s, clenching his fists roughly around Venom, around Venom’s mass, around his being and desperately begging for more-

And that’s what Venom _gives_ him, gives them, because they were something apart but together they were _everything_ , and his brain shorts and stops and starts again as the pleasant pressure at his ass spreads, and he sees nothing for a moment because Venom is over his eyes and swirling-

“ **_Sh_ ** ,” Venom rumbles.

“No- ah!” Eddie tries, desperate to get the words out-

“There are people outside our door,” Venom says instead, but god for-fuckin’-bid that Eddie listen to reason and he says-

He gasps a breath at a tug at his cock, gasps another at the burn at his ass, and he says-

“Good,” he grits out between groans. “ _Let_ them hear.”

And Venom smiles at him, Eddie can tell, and everything-

If he’d thought he was at 100% before Eddie clearly didn’t know Venom well enough.

It _splits_ him, opens him up, rends him in fucking, god damn, god _damn,_ it rends him in half-

 **_“Less thinking_ ** ,” Venom growls, but it’s loving like sunlight and it would be welcome were it not for the way he’s arching his back, clawing desperately with his body curved into some kind of alien letter- “ **More** **_screaming.”_ **

_And then Venom is going something in his mouth,_ something to his body because he has- he has never ever felt this good, this is the kind of thing he’d go _mad_ for, washes over him in waves like an itch that burned and seared him, heat of his skin emanating off him and if he could breathe in this moment he would make a broken, broken noise-

He doesn’t realise quite what’s happening, at first. The tongue goes deep and then it goes deeper and then it goes deeper still, and this burn, this aching, yawning thing that sits inside him is split open, _again-_

 _“_ Ven-” he tries, around the tentacle, before he gives into the verbal equivalent of a keysmash, his words deserting him as his eyes roll back up into his head and his mouth jerks in odd ways.  “What,” he tries again, tongue still convulsing against the mass and body still _rolling with it-_ “Are you _doing-?”_ He tries, but it comes out garbled, not-words in a way even Venom wouldn’t understand-

And Venom is enjoying it, must be: his tendrils are harsh and frenetic, and he feels his insides stir, feels the way there’s something moving, feels this pressure and then this weight and then a weightlessness, he feels within the space of a few short seconds something that should feel _monumental_ but instead it just feels really, really good, so he gives up on words, impaired and impaled on tentacles as he is, and tries thought instead-

“What are you doing?” Eddie flashes the thought across their shared brain until he’s sure Venom has just _lost it,_ because there’s no response, until-

The stirring, the weightlessness, the everything, melds into one as he feels the tongue meet-

“That’s not possible,” he thinks wildly, just before he feels himself buck back into this pressure at his everything, this pressure at his cock and at his ass and at his throat and he says, “ _god,”_ but instead it comes out wicked and garbled and _wrecked._

 **_“Anything is possible_ ** _,”_  Venom curls it around his brain in the same way his tongue is now meeting the tentacle inside him, and the tentacle he’s fucking impaled on flexes and smoothes out his insides until it stops being weird and the pressure builds, it builds and then keeps building, and-

“ **Anything is possible,** ” Venom repeats, easing under his neck and dragging sharpness across Eddie’s neck, and oh god, oh _god- “_ **_We are Venom,_ ** _”_ he says but Eddie’s not paying attention- “ **You are** **_mine,”_ **

And it’s that that drags him over the edge, if this orgasm was a cliff-top he’d be falling the full down, because-

“ **_Always_ **.”

Eddie’s eyes roll back so far into his skull that he feels his brain ache, he feels his body convulse and roar and flex and as it does he feels his mouth open and spit some fuckin’ gibberish out but it doesn’t matter because Venom is all around him, everything and the meeting of tentacle and tongue somewhere inside him makes his toes clench so hard they goddamn _cramp and he’s making a split-wrenched noise he didn’t know he could make and-_

Then it is over. He breathes heavy, flops down onto the floor. Venom doesn’t stop him, just coalesces into a little thing, a vague little shape that sits between his fingers as he strokes it and purrs.

And it’s good, Eddie thinks. It’s really good.

“Mmmghfdh,” Eddie says.

 **“Yes** ,” Venom says. “ **I thought you’d like it,”**

And Venom becomes this huge hand, scratching gently at his stomach. He feels his eyelids flutter, just a little, and then-

Venom holds his hand. They hold hands, and _god,_ Eddie thinks: it’s good. It’s really good.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think :)
> 
> You can find my tumblr [here](http://verulamfic.tumblr.com/).


End file.
